Over You
by AceForeverAndAlways
Summary: This is a songfic inspired by the song Over You by Miranda Lambert. What if Harry and Fred were dating before Fred died. SLASH


AN: Fred and Harry were dating before Harry went on the Horcrux hunt.

It was unseasonably cold for mid-May, but that could just be Harry. Harry was standing outside the Burrow with the other Weasleys, numbly staring at the coffin in front of him. He was thinking of all the plans he and Fred made for when the war was over. They were going to get a house, get married, adopt a few kids that Fred could convert into next generation pranksters. But that was never going to happen now.

Mrs. Weasley asked him to say something about Fred and now it was his turn and he had no idea what he was going to say. Slowly, he made his way up to the front of the crowd. He looked out at the mourning crowd and then to the portrait of his lover. It was a good picture of Fred, Harry had to admit. Clearing his throat, he started "Fred…" he coughed and tried to hold back the tears that he thought had already dried out. "I…" the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. He looked up and saw George's face twisted in grief that Harry was sure was reflected in his own face. Steeling himself he turned to Fred's picture. "Fred, we made plans for after the war. We were going to go traveling, get a house, get married. We had our whole life planned out. But you went away. HOW DARE YOU? I miss you so much. It feels like I'm being ripped apart bit by bit. I see someone with red hair on the street and for the briefest second I think it's you. I wake up in the morning expecting to wake up in your arms and then I remember and it feels like the whole world come crashing down again. They say I'll be okay with time, but I know that I'm not ever going to get over you. If anyone was supposed to die in the war, it was supposed to be me. I want it to be me! I don't want to continue in a world where you're not smiling, laughing, and creating mischief somewhere. COME BACK! PLEASE!" Harry landed in a heap hugging the coffin. George pulls Harry from his brother's coffin, his own tears flowing down his face.

Harry was sitting in the flat that he and Fred had gotten when Fred left Hogwarts. He was alone finally. He managed to get people to finally leave him in peace to grieve for Fred. The only one who didn't badger him to go out or to talk was George. He understood. However, sometimes George would come over and they would just sit. The radio comes on and one of Fred's favorite songs plays. Harry couldn't help but crack a tiny smile as he remembered Fred belting the song out off-key and dancing before pulling Harry in for a dance.

Harry managed to hold off for a whole month before he caves and goes to the cemetery. He makes his way over to the granite stone in the back. Kneeling before it, his fingers trace the words carved there.

FREDERICK WEASLEY  
>1978-1999<br>SON, BROTHER, FRIEND, & LOVER  
>LAUGHTER IS KEY TO KEEPING THE DARKNESS AT BAY<p>

"How could you leave me here alone?! I miss you so much. I didn't even get to tell you one last time that I loved you. Did you know?"

"I knew" came the familiar voice.

Harry whirled around to face the voice. "FRED!" he lunged at his lover, but ended up passing right through him. "What are you doing here?" he hoped his lover wasn't a ghost, he wanted to join him in death.

"I know what you're thinking Harry. I've been watching over you and George. Harry, I was allowed to come back for a short time to talk to you. As much as I miss you, it's not your time to die. You have some much left to accomplish. You're going to make a difference in many people's lives, even prevent a new dark lord from being formed." Fred uncharacteristically scolded him.

"I just miss you so much." Harry said, crying freely and desperately wanting to touch his lover.

"I know Ry, I miss you too, but there's some else who can love you just as much as I did and the time before we meet again will seem like no time at all." Fred said smiling gently.

"I don't want to love someone else." Harry stated petulantly and pouted slightly.

Fred laughed, "Ry, you can still love me, but still have enough room in your heart for someone else."

"Who?" Harry asked?

Fred laughed again and Harry basked in the sound, before Fred turned and faced the entrance of the cemetery. Harry turned his head and saw Charlie making his way over.

Harry faced his lover. "Your brother?" he asked incredulously.

Fred laughed yet again, "Fate's a twisted bitch isn't she? You and Charlie are meant to be. If there was not war, I would have died some other way. This was I died doing something good. Harry, you have my permission to be with Charlie, if that's what you need to hear."

"I still love you Fred and I'm still going to miss you like hell." Harry said.

"I know and that's okay, but it will get better and you'll have a wonderful life with Charlie." Fred said before started to fade away, "See you later Ry. I love you."

"Love you too, Fred. Goodbye." Harry cried even more.

Epilogue- 10 years later

Harry was at Platform 9 ¾ sending his oldest of four children off to Hogwarts for the first time. He and Charlie had a bit of a rough start, but a year after Fred died, Harry allowed Charlie to take him on their first date and two years after that they married after a short engagement. George was Harry's best man. Most people would have thought it would have been Ron, but George and Harry helped each other through the loss of Fred and became closer than Harry and Ron had ever been.

Three years after their wedding, Harry and Charlie decided to adopt. They went to a muggle orphanage in London. There they found an angry and bitter seven year old boy named Matthew. He was picked on by the staff and other kids. Both Harry and Charlie could feel the magic radiating off him. In that instant, they decided Matthew was the one they wanted.

It took a while for Mattie to trust them, but eventually the boy opened up. He was a doting older brother to his two younger sisters and younger brother. Harry and Charlie had never seen a happier child. It was years later that Harry remembered Fred's words in the cemetery and made the connection between Tom Riddle's childhood and Mattie's time in the orphanage. Harry shuddered to think of the terror that Mattie could have caused as dark wizard and was grateful that he and Charlie actually made a difference in their children's lives.

"Daddy, I want to go!" the newest addition to their family cried. Harry bent down in front of his youngest daughter.

"Abby, you'll be going in five years. It'll be okay, we can do all sort of fun things while Mattie is off at school to pass the time. How does that sound?" Harry asked the six year old.

"Okay Daddy," she said perking up thinking of everything they could do. Harry shifted his four year old son to his other hip. While Abby was their newest addition, her brother, Benjamin, was their youngest child. He was the youngest they adopted at two years old. He was actually, Dudley's son. When Ben started displaying accidental magic at two, Dudley contacted Harry and asked Harry and Charlie to take him as he was scared what his parents would do if they found out.

Charlie moved to stand next to Harry with their ten year old daughter, Lisa, standing next to him, holding his hand. "I got Mattie's truck in a compartment."

"Thanks Love." Harry said kissing Charlie chastely, eliciting "EWs" from all of his children except for Ben, who just giggled. Harry handed Ben to Charlie before turning to Mattie. He pulled his son into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you. I want you to be good, study hard, and write us lots." Harry said trying to hold in his tears.

"I will Dad. I'll miss you too."

Harry squeezed him one more time "I love you, Mattie"

"Love you too, Dad" Harry stepped away from his son to let his other kids say their goodbyes. Looking at the scene his family made, Harry admitted that Fred was right all those years ago; he still missed Fred like crazy, but he loved Charlie just as much and had the best life.


End file.
